


Le début d'une histoire...

by Read_in_Wonderland



Category: L'Île mystérieuse | The Mysterious Island - Jules Verne
Genre: Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Read_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Read_in_Wonderland
Summary: Spilett et Smith tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre mais Cyrus refuse de s'avouer ses sentiments





	1. Chapter 1

Mars, 1865, Etats-Unis  
La guerre de Sécession faisait rage partout sur le territoire. Le pays était divisé en deux depuis déjà plusieurs années. Mais, en ce mois de mars 1865, le Général Grant décida de s’emparer de la ville de Richmond, alors entre les mains des sudistes. Une décision qui va changer le destin de millions de personnes et, en particulier, celui de 5 hommes.

Cyrus Smith était au centre de la bataille. Autour de lui, les soldats tombaient les uns après les autres. Il savait qu’à tout moment, en une fraction de secondes, il pouvait mourir. Ce n’était pas la 1ère fois qu’il se trouvait dans ce genre de situation, il avait pris l’habitude d’entendre les coups de canons, les balles siffler près de son oreille et, étrangement, de voir les hommes mourir. Il n’aurait jamais cru cela possible, pourtant, à chaque bataille, sa sensibilité diminuait. Ce jour-là, et contrairement à son habitude, il allait faire partie des victimes.

Gédéon Spilett tentait tant bien que mal de se mettre à l’abri des balles derrière un rocher à moitié détruit par les coups de canons. De sa main gauche il tenait fermement son revolver, de sa main droite il s’agrippait à son crayon. Alors que les balles fusaient, Gédéon écrivait le compte-rendu de la bataille sans omettre le moindre détail. Ainsi, et grâce à lui, le New York Herald serait le 1er journal à pouvoir informer correctement la population des événements de la journée. Alors qu’il narrait à toute vitesse ce qu’il voyait autour de lui, il ne remarqua pas un homme avec un uniforme bleu s’approcher discrètement, son canon pointé dans sa direction.

Une demi-seconde. Ce fut le temps qu’il fallut à Cyrus pour comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver. On lui avait tiré dessus. 

Spilett senti soudain un objet froid contre sa nuque.  
« - Lâche ton revolver ! », lui ordonna le soldat.  
Gédéon ne se fit pas prier deux fois, sachant pertinemment que l’homme derrière lui n’hésiterait pas à tirer. Il lâcha son arme et en profita pour cacher discrètement son carnet dans son manteau. Si les sudistes découvraient tous les renseignements qu’il avait noté, il serait exécuté sur le champ. Heureusement pour le reporter, le soldat ne l’avait pas remarqué.  
« - Maintenant lève-toi ! Et les mains en l’air ! »  
Le sudiste le conduisit vers un camp, un peu en retrait du champ de bataille, où se trouvaient plusieurs soldats en uniforme nordiste, certains d’entre eux étaient allongés par terre, blessés. Gédéon Spilett avait été fait prisonnier.

A peine s’était-il effondré que des tâches bleues foncèrent sur lui pour l’amener à l’écart. On le posa à même le sol. Cyrus Smith regarde autour de lui, il voyait flou mais il avait compris. Il se trouvait parmi les prisonniers. 

Un peu avant la fin de la bataille, alors que les choses commençaient à mal se présenter pour les sudistes, les prisonniers nordistes furent amenés à l’intérieur de Richmond. On mit les blessés dans ce qui servaient d’infirmerie, les autres furent parqués dans un hangar où on les fit patienter. Alors que les heures passèrent, les soldats s’inquiétaient du l’évolution de la bataille. Ils tentèrent d’interroger leurs geôliers mais aucun ne daigna leur répondre et préféraient frapper les plus insistants.  
Gédéon s’avait bien qu’ils ne tiraient rien d’eux, alors il s’éloigna discrètement et se plaça près d’une porte entrouverte. Derrière, des confédérés s’agitaient dans tous les sens, comme des animaux qui tentent une dernière fois de se libérer de leur piège avant de s’avouer vaincus, Spilett compris que c’était bon signe. Soudain, un homme entra dans la pièce, où tout le monde se tu. Il avait le visage blême mais les oreilles rouges.  
« - Les nordistes nous assiègent ! »

La nouvelle se répandit vite dans la ville, et parvins jusqu’aux oreilles de l’ingénieur qui attendait couché par terre qu’un médecin ait le temps de s’occuper de lui. Visiblement, ils étaient en sous effectifs. Les confédérés qui n’avaient pas été tués s’étaient retranchés dans la ville et l’infirmerie grouillait de blessés. Bien que mal en point, la victoire des nordistes avait redonné un peu d’espoir à Cyrus.  
Alors que tous les médecins et les infermières étaient occupés à soigner les sudistes au détriment des nordistes, Smith vit une ombre s’approcher de lui. C’était un homme, début de la trentaine avec des cheveux roux foncés. Il ne portait pas d’uniforme mais un manteau de ville.  
« - Bonjour, lui dit-il avec un sourire courtois.  
\- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n’êtes pas un soldat, ni un médecin.  
\- Je suis reporter pour le New York Herald, j’étais en plein reportage lorsque je me suis fait capturer. Ils n’ont pas assez de médecin, alors je me suis porté volontaire.  
\- Vous êtes donc un nordiste ? demanda l’ingénieur soupçonneux  
\- Evidemment ! Quelle question !  
\- Alors je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Mon nom est Cyrus Smith.  
« - Cyrus Smith, l’ingénieur en charge des chemins de fer ?! C’est un honneur de faire votre connaissance. Je m’appelle Gédéon Spilett. » lui répondit-il en lui serrant la main.  
\- J’ai déjà entendu parler de vous, vous êtes le célèbre reporter ! J’ai beaucoup d’admiration pour votre travail ! »

C’est ainsi que deux hommes illustres firent la connaissance l’un de l’autre. Et ils étaient loin d’imaginer à quel point cette rencontre allait changer leur vie.


	2. Chapter 2

Plusieurs semaines avaient passé depuis que Richmond avait été assiégée par les nordistes. Entre temps, Cyrus avaient été rejoint par Nab. Les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance. En effet, Nab avait été offert à Smith alors qu’ils n’étaient que de jeunes enfants afin de devenir son esclave personnel. Mais, étant contre ces pratiques, l’ingénieur avait décidé de lui rendre sa liberté et les deux amis étaient restés très proche. C’est pour cela que, lorsqu’il apprit ce qui était arrivé à l’ingénieur, l’affranchi avait décidé de rejoindre Cyrus. 

Depuis leur capture, Spilett et Smith n’avaient qu’une idée en tête : fuir. L’un pour continuer à se battre, l’autre pour informer les gens de ce qui se passait. Malheureusement, ils n’avaient trouvé aucun moyen de quitter Richmond… jusqu’à l’arrivée d’un marin qui n’avait peur de rien.  
Il s’appelait Pencroff et il avait une idée pour le moins originale : s’enfuir à l’aide de la montgolfière attaché au milieu de la place. L’ingénieur savait que c’était sa seule chance et il avait accepté sans hésitation.   
Cyrus courut rejoindre Nab et Gédéon, hors de question de partir sans eux. Il les trouva dans un petit appartement miteux et abandonné dans lequel ils s’étaient installés avec Top, le chien de l’ingénieur.  
« - Mes amis, j’ai trouvé un moyen de quitter cette maudite ville ! » annonça-t-il fièrement.  
L’affranchi et le reporter le regardèrent surpris.  
« - Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Nab.  
« - J’ai rencontré un homme, Pencroff, il a eu l’idée de s’emparer de la montgolfière. »  
« - Mais est-il digne de confiance ? Et comment cela se fait-il qu’il t’a parlé de son plan alors qu’il ne vous connaît pas ? » se méfia Spilett.  
« - Il m’a affirmé venir du nord et être prêt à partir par tous les moyens. Il s’est retrouvé coincé ici avec son garçon, un adolescent de 15 ans. Et il me connaît de réputation. »  
« - Et bien, il me semble que nous n’aurons pas de deuxième occasion comme cela. Quand partons-nous ? » s’impatienta Nab.

Ils partaient le soir même, dès la nuit tombée. Durant la journée, chacun vaqua à ses occupations : Cyrus surveilla la montgolfière, Nab prépara quelques vivres et Gédéon se promena dans la ville dans le but de glaner quelques renseignements sur ce fameux marin. Le reporter étant méfiant envers cet homme sorti de nulle part, mais il était aussi plein d’espoir et était prêt à prendre n’importe quels risques pour sortir de cet endroit. Il voulait revoir sa famille. Une grande sœur et une grand-mère qui perdait un peu la tête. Le reporter savait qu’elles devaient être très inquiètes pour lui, et il voulait les revoir pour les rassurer, leur montrer qu’il était toujours en vie et qu’il allait bien. C’était une petite famille, déjà brisée par les événements, et Gédéon savait que, s’il arrivait quelque chose à l’un d’entre eux, le choc serait terrible. Etre coincé aussi loin d’elles, sans pouvoir communiquer était difficile, mais au moins il n’était pas seul.  
Il y avait cet homme, Cyrus Smith, très vite ils étaient devenus amis et Spilett se surpris à aimer passer du temps en sa compagnie. L’ingénieur était une véritable encyclopédie, jamais à court de conversation. De plus, avec ses cheveux bruns légèrement grisonnant, bien qu’il ne devait pas avoir plus de 35ans, ainsi que ses yeux bleus, Smith était plutôt bel homme. Lorsque Nab était arrivé et qu’il avait remarqué les liens qui unissaient les deux hommes, Spilett ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Malheureusement, il n’ignorait pas le regard de la société sur les gens comme lui, alors il se dit que c’était préférable de rester discret sur les sentiments qu’il commençait à ressentir à l’égard de l’ingénieur et qu’il ne pouvait nier. 

A peine la nuit fut-elle tombée que les fugitifs se réunir près de la place, dans l’ombre des bâtiments. Ils étaient 6 : l’ingénieur Cyrus Smith, le reporter Gédéon Spilett, l’affranchi Nab, le marin Pencroff, le jeune garçon Harbert Brown et le chien Top.  
Ils attendirent silencieusement que les soldats sudistes finissent leur ronde. Une fois la place vide, ils se précipitèrent vers la montgolfière, grimpèrent à l’intérieur, détachèrent les cordes et s’envolèrent hors de Richmond. Libres.


	3. Chapter 3

24 mars 1865  
4 jours. 4 jours qu’ils étaient ballotés dans tous les sens à bord de l’aérostat. La tempête ne s’était pas calmée et devenait de plus en plus violente. Les 5 hommes tentaient tant bien que mal de s’accrocher à la nacelle pour ne pas passer par-dessus bord. Soudain, un coup de vent, les fit basculer. Spilett tomba sur l’ingénieur et se rattrapa aux pans de sa veste. Cyrus s’aperçut que le reporter le fixait intensément et en fut bizarrement troublé.  
« - ça va ? Vous n’êtes pas blessé ? demande Smith afin de masquer son trouble.  
\- ou…oui oui, je vais bien. »  
Gédéon se relava précipitamment.  
« - On tombe ! intervint Pencroff  
\- Jetez du lest ! cria l’ingénieur  
\- Voilà le dernier sac vidé !  
\- On continue de tomber, j’entends la mer !  
\- Dehors tout ce qui pèse !... tout ! »  
Mais cela ne suffit pas. Ils n’avaient plus d’autre choix que de se débarrasser de la nacelle. Les passagers se retrouvèrent accrocher aux fils du ballon qui ne cessait de descendre. La mer n’était plus qu’un quelques petits mer, lorsqu’une énorme vague les frappa faisant remonter le ballon.  
Quelques instants plus tard, la montgolfière s’écrasa sur un bout de terre. Gédéon fut projeté violemment sur le sol. Il se releva, légèrement sonné par le choc, et regarda autour de lui. 1…2…3… où était Cyrus ? Et Top ? Il ne les vit nulle part.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que les naufragés avaient atterri sur cet îlot. Ils avaient cherché l’ingénieur sans trouvé une seule trace de lui. Alors que le jour pointait, on aperçut une île au loin bien plus grande et plus accueillante. A peine fut-elle apparut que Nab se lança dans l’eau. Spilett voulu le suivre mais le marin l’en dissuada :  
« - Attendez, croyez-moi. Nab suffira à porter secours à Monsieur Cyrus. Si vous traverser ce canal, vous risqueriez d’être entrainé au large, Nab a eu de la chance. »  
Le reporter se résolut à attendre, alors que l’ancien esclave avait déjà disparu derrière une pointe de roches.  
Au bout de 3h, ils purent enfin traverser à leur tour sans danger. Une fois sur l’île, Gédéon parti dans la direction qu’avait suivie Nab, pendant que Pencroff et Harbert s’occupaient de trouver un abri et de quoi manger.  
Spilett était inquiète. Il avait essayé de cacher ses sentiments, mais maintenant qu’il était seul, il laissa aller son angoisse. Est-ce que l’affranchi avait trouvé Cyrus ? Était-il vivant ou mort ? Le reporter courrait en criant le nom de Nab. Soudain, il le vit au loin sur une plage. Il était complétement désespérer, Spilett le rejoignit.  
« - Tu l’as trouvé ? Où est-il ? Il va bien ?  
\- Non, je ne l’ai pas trouvé… j’ai cherché partout de ce côté de l’île, aucune trace de lui !  
\- On va le retrouver ! Tu n’as peut-être pas assez bien inspecté l’île… on va aller voir dans les hauteurs. »  
Nab et Gédéon étaient complétement paniqués. Pourtant, le reporter savait qu’il ne devait pas le montrer. L’affranchi avait une bonne raison d’être dans cet état, après tout, lui et Smith avaient grandi ensemble, mais pas Gédéon. Et les autres ne devaient pas savoir, il ne les connaissait pas assez bien pour prévoir leur réaction s’ils venaient à découvrir ses sentiments pour l’ingénieur. 

Le soir venu, les deux hommes rentrèrent aux cheminées où ils s’étaient donné rendez-vous avec Pencroff et Harbert. Le reporter s’assit sur une roche, sans prononcé le moindre mot. Il était épuisé, en colère et n’avait pas envie de parler. Nab avait les yeux rougis et le marin ainsi que son fils adoptif se précipitèrent vers lui pour le soutenir.


	4. Chapter 4

26 mars 1865  
On était au beau milieu de la nuit, une tempête faisait rage dehors et Nab n’était pas là. Il était reparti à la recherche de l’ingénieur. Aux cheminées, tout le monde dormaient sauf Gédéon. Il n’arrivait pas à fermer l’œil. Cela faisait 2 jours que Cyrus avait disparu, le pire commençait à germer dans son esprit. Après tout ce temps, il était forcément arrivé quelque chose et il aurait fallu un miracle pour le retrouver vivant. Mais Nab refusait cette idée, c’est pour cela qu’il continuait ses recherches, même en pleine tempête, et le reporter se demandait s’il n’y avait pas plus que de l’amitié entre ces deux-là, ce qui aurait été un coup dur pour lui.   
Alors qu’il était perdu dans ses pensées maussades, Spilett entendit un bruit au loin, ça provenait de l’extérieur. Il se redressa et tendit l’oreille. Un aboiement, c’était un aboiement de chien ! Top ! Il se précipita vers le marin qui dormait près du feu, et le secoua.  
« - Qu’y a-t-il ? demanda Pencroff  
\- Ecoutez ! »  
Le marin, qui se demandait ce qui était en train d’arriver au reporter, tendit l’oreille.  
« - C’est le vent, dit-il  
\- Non, c’est autre chose… on dirait les aboiements d’un chien  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous racontez ?!   
\- Chut ! Ecoutez ! »  
Pencroff écouta à nouveau. Soudain, il les entendit et se leva d’un bond. C’était bien les aboiements d’un chien !   
« - C’est Top ! s’exclama Harbert qui s’était réveillé et qui regardaient à l’extérieur.

Les naufragés marchèrent pendant des heures, sous la tempête, à suivre le chien de l’ingénieur pendant que l’espoir commençait à leur revenir.  
Au petit matin, ils arrivèrent dans un endroit rempli de dunes de sable. Top les guidèrent à travers cette petite suisse pour arriver à l’entrée d’une petit grotte. Là, il s’arrêta.

A l’intérieur, se trouvait Nab penché au-dessus du corps de l’ingénieur.  
« - Vivant ? » s’écria Pencroff  
Nab ne répondit pas, il ne les avait même pas remarqués. Le reporter s’agenouilla près du corps et, d’une main tremblante, entrouvrît les vêtements de Smith. Il colla son oreille sur sa poitrine.  
« - Vis, je t’en prie, vis ! » pensa-t-il de toute ses forces.   
Soudain, il perçut un battement de cœur  
« - Il vit ! s’écria-t-il. Harbert, va me chercher un peu d’eau ! Vite ! »

Quelques heures plus tard, et grâce aux bons soins du reporter, Cyrus ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu’il vit fut une tâche rousse, puis il aperçut le visage de Gédéon Spilett. Il le fixait avec inquiétude et impatience. Il avait une barbe de 3 jours et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, l’ingénieur ressenti son cœur se serrer en le voyant ainsi. Puis, il vit Nab, et compris que ses amis s’étaient fortement inquiétés pour lui.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Nab, Pencroff et Harbert partirent afin de trouver de quoi fabriquer une litière afin de transporter Smith jusqu’au cheminée. Spilett, qui était devenu le médecin de la bande, avait été désigné pour veiller sur l’ingénieur.   
Celui-ci dormait à poing fermé. Il avait besoin de récupérer beaucoup d’énergie après avoir passé plusieurs jours dans le coma, sans manger ni boire. Gédéon le regardait, il avait préparé de quoi le ravitailler et attendait son réveil.   
Cyrus avait repris quelques couleurs mais restait pâle. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement tandis qu’un léger souffle glissait entre ses lèvres. Le reporter ne pouvait le lâcher du regard. Il pouvait enfin l’observer à sa guise sans craindre de se faire surprendre.  
Tout un coup, l’ingénieur ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui et sourit lorsqu’il aperçut l’homme qui avait veillé sur lui.  
« - Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Ils sont partis chercher de quoi vous fabriquer une litière.   
\- Merci d’avoir pris soin de moi, déclara Smith timidement.  
\- C’est normal, j’ai quelques connaissances en médecine. Et je ne pouvais pas vous laisser dans un tel état. »  
Il y eu un silence durant lequel aucun des deux hommes ne trouvaient quoi dire. Puis, Gédéon déclara :  
« - Vous nous avez fait très peur. J’ai cru que je ne vous reverrai jamais.  
\- Je suis si désolé…, répondu un Cyrus gêné, ça me fait sincèrement plaisir de vous revoir.  
\- Moi aussi. »  
Sentant que la conversation prenait un chemin glissant, Smith, qui ne voulait toujours pas s’avouer ses sentiments, changea de sujet.  
« - Ile ou continent ?  
Gédéon fut surpris.  
\- Euh… nous ne savons pas encore. Une fois que vous serez rétabli, nous irons élucider cette question. »  
Le reporter fut terriblement déçu par cette tentative de changer de sujet. Pour lui, c’était une preuve que l’ingénieur ne ressentait rien pour lui. Il senti un gros pincement au cœur. Il se détourna et se mit à écrire les derniers événements de la journée, afin de cacher sa déception. Cyrus, lui, regardait au loin à travers l’orifice de la grotte. Il se demandait si Spilett n’avait pas des sentiments à son égard. Il s’en senti troublé. Soudain, il réalisa qu’il ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui-même. Il était attiré par le reporter, et ce depuis la première fois qu’il l’avait rencontré. Mais ce genre de choses n’était pas permis et Smith, qui avait reçu une éducation religieuse, eut peur de ce qu’il pouvait lui arriver si jamais il cédait. Sur ses sombres pensées, l’ingénieur ferma les yeux, et s’endormi.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, après avoir transporté l’ingénieur jusqu’aux cheminées, ce dernier, qui avait repris ses forces, resta à l’abri avec le reporter pendant que le marin, Harbert et Nab partirent chasser. La première mission confiée à Smith était celle de faire du feu. Ses compagnons avaient placé tous leurs espoirs en lui. Pour eux, il était leur sauveur, celui qui avait réponse à tout et grâce à qui ils allaient survivre dans cet univers hostile. Une pression que Cyrus ne réalisait pas encore.   
Il mit le bois et l’amadou dans le faisceau de lumière qui illuminait la grotte. Puis, il commençait à démonter sa montre pour en prendre la vitre.   
« - Spilett, pouvez-vous me prêter votre montre je vous prie ?  
\- Bien sûr », répondit-il en lui tentant l’objet.  
Smith enleva la vitre. Puis, il colla les deux morceaux ensemble à l’aide de la sève qu’Harbert avait récupéré plus tôt, en prenant soin de laisser un petit trou dans la fente. Pour finir, il plongea l’instrument improvisé dans une flaque d’eau pour le remplir du liquide. L’ingénieur venait de créer une loupe.  
« - Venez Spilett. »  
Le journaliste s’assis à côté de l’ingénieur qui venait de s’installer devant le tas de bois. Il plaça la loupe dans la lumière. Aussitôt, la bûche sur laquelle était dirigé le faisceau se mit à fumer. Intéressés, les deux hommes se penchèrent en avant, leur tête à quelques centimètres l’une de l’autre. Soudain, le bois prit feux.  
« - Incroyable ! Bravo Cyrus ! Je ne sais pas ce qu’on aurait fait sans vous. » En disant ces paroles, Gédéon avait tourné son visage vers son ami qui le regardait.   
Ils réalisèrent qu’ils étaient très près l’un de l’autre, leurs lèvres séparées de quelques petits centimètres. Le journaliste sentit comme des chatouillis au creux de son ventre.  
Si près, Cyrus remarqua les tâches de rousseurs sur le nez et les pommettes de son ami. Alors qu’il se perdait dans ce regard brun aux reflets verts, il le trouva si irrésistible qu’il se senti prêt à céder à la tentation. Sans vraiment s’en rendre compte, il se pencha plus près de l’homme qui lui plaisait temps.  
En le voyait se rapprocher, Gédéon compris qu’ils ressentaient la même chose l’un pour l’autre. Alors, il plaqua doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Cyrus qui lui rendit son baiser avec fouge.   
Le journaliste mis ses deux mains sur les joues de Smith qui glissait ses bras autour de son bassin pour le tirer contre lui.   
Ils s’embrassèrent ainsi pendant longtemps, aucun ne voulant mettre fin à un tel moment de plaisir. Spilett dévorant ces lèvres avec gourmandise tandis que les mains de l’ingénieur se faisaient plus aventureuses. Mais entendant Top aboyer à l’horizon, ils durent se résigner à se séparer.   
A contre cœur, ils s’éloignèrent l’un de l’autre. Leur regard se croisa et, y lisant un amour réciproque, ils sourirent. 

 

 

Fin


End file.
